Between Us
by kwest7262
Summary: Hannah Cherish. She's the new girl. And Orihime's cousin? That's not all. She has caught the eyes of our favorite red headed lieutenant. All before the winter war as well. Will Hannah make it through without a scratch or will she get caught up in Aizen's nasty plan? And what does Grimmjow have to do with this? I guess we will see.


**(Author's note: Hey guys. I do realize that I have been off for like a year haha. But here is a new story for you guys. I must say. Whenever I first watched Bleach I fell head over heels for the character of Renji. I'm a sucker for a man in tattoos after all so. I decided to write a fanfic just for him pairing him with my new original OC Hannah. I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to RxR just no flames please that is all I ask.)**

 **January - After Aizen's defeat**

Hannah Cherish. That's my name. I'm just your average 17 year old girl. Wait I take that back maybe I'm not so average. I mean if you call coming from a very abusive household average then yeah I'm pretty average. But anyway. I'm 5'4" and have long blonde hair that's flaming red underneath. I just moved to Karakura town in early August in order to escape my very abusive violent father. When I first came to this town I had no intentions of getting attached to anyway or anything. That isn't the way it happened at all.

The second I met him it's like my whole world changed. It was if all the scars on my body didn't matter. He made me feel appreciated and wanted for once in my life. I had never planned on getting attached to anyone or anything. But when I met him. My life was never the same. His name…

Renji Abarai

 **August - Before the Winter War**

"Attention all passengers. Please lift your trays and chairs to their upright position and prepare yourself for landing. Do not unbuckle or remove your belongings until the aircraft has come to a complete halt. That being said ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Karakura Town!"

The sound of keys on a cell phone could be heard and the ringing soon followed.

"Hello thank you for calling Karakura High School this is Miyana how can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am my name is Hannah Cherish. I am moving to town from New York City and I had my transfer papers sent over last week. I just wanted to make sure that they had arrived."

"Yes they sure did. You will get the rest of the info including your uniform whenever you arrive but you will be placed in freshman class 1-3. Hope to see you soon Hannah. Bye bye."

The phone closed shut and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I slowly pulled back my bi-colored hair into a ponytail and rested my arms to my side. My phone beeped and I looked at the message it displayed.

' _Hey sis. I hope you made it okay to your new home. I'll try and keep dad here as long as possible, but just be careful. And whatever you do Han. Don't become attached to anyone. You remember what happened the last time. Just meet up with Orihime and stick with her. You'll be fine little sis I have faith in you. Catch you later.'_

I snapped the phone shut once more and stood up grabbing my belongings once the plane landed and made my way off the platform and into the airport. I immediately noticed all the strange looks I got from the people around me. I then knew why. I looked down at my wardrobe. I played the part of an out of town girl for sure. From my white laced up riding boots all the way to tulle sleeve halter top and the black mini skirt with a sheer panel. I was totally not your average Japanese female.

I let out an exasperated sigh and hoped that life in this town wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

 **~1 hour later - Karakura High School~**

 **-Renji's POV-**

I had been dispatched with Captain Hitsugaya along with several others in order to handle the new hollows known as Arrancar. So in the meantime the team attended school with Ichigo in order to help monitor things. I wasn't the worlds biggest fan of it but it was the captain's idea and he was in charge so we had to do what he said. I rested my head on one hand and waited for class to start. A faint humming came into earshot and in walked the bubbling Orihime Inoue. But for some reason she was more bubbly than usual.

"What's up Inoue? You're never this happy."

Ichigo smiled at the young teen and she just placed her hands on her hips.

"Well Kurosaki-kun since you asked i'll tell you. I have a cousin from America that is moving in with me."

Tatsuki walked up and gave the girl a hug. They went on and on about how she had been excited for weeks for the cousin to get here. I let the conversation exit from my ears and looked outside the window. Non intentionally a glimpse of white caught my attention and my mind immediately screamed Arrancar but it was just a human girl. But for some reason I couldn't look away from her. The wind blew her blonde hair but it wasn't just blonde. The underneath of it was as red as mine. She was tall and slim but she definitely had curves. Once she got out of sight I turned back to face the front of the classroom and that was when the bell rang. Everyone moved to their seats and the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

 **-Orihime's POV-**

I was so excited. I hadn't seen Hannah in years so I was super excited to finally see her again. It wasn't long after class started that the door opened and one of the administration girls came inside and stood in front of the classroom. I quickly looked beside me and noticed that the seat beside Renji and me was empty. It was the only empty seat to be a matter of fact. I turned back forward with a smile on my face.

"Hello class. Today you all will be gaining a new student. A transfer student. Please give a warm welcome to Hannah Cherish."

I silently clapped my hands together and watched as my dear cousin walked into the classroom. I was flattered at how well our school uniform fit her. And her blonde/red hair just set it off. I looked over at all my friends and they seemed excited then I looked at Renji. He was completely still just staring at my cousin. I looked at him then I looked at her. ' _I wonder...could something happen here?'_ I quickly dismissed the thought and kept my eyes on Hannah.

 **-Hannah's POV-**

"Alright then! Hannah was it? Where exactly are you from?"

I felt like I was put under the spotlight but I quickly answered her question.

"New York City. It's in the US."

"Alrighty. Well welcome to Japan. Um..I guess you'll be sitting right in between Orihime and Renji."

I looked around the room and noticed my bubbly cousin and then I noticed the one named Renji. His hair was as red as my highlights and he had tattoos on his forehead and neck. I saw some on his arms as well. He was a very attractive man. The second I thought that. His eyes met mine. Brown vs blue. He had beautiful eyes and I felt like I just couldn't look away. But I did anyway and slowly made my way to my seat. I made sure to give Orihime a quick hug before I sat down. She shared this weeks notes with me and I quickly jotted them down making sure not to miss a single thing. Now I was excited and I wasn't for sure why. I just couldn't wait to find out.

 **~Time Skip After School~**

Orihime and myself had just made it back to her apartment and she started helping me move my things around. As we were sitting things up I couldn't help but wonder exactly who that Renji guy was. So I thought I would ask Orihime.

"Hey sis."

"Yeah Han what's up?"

"That Renji guy in our class. Do you know him?"

"Yeah but not too much. He's a lot closer to my friend Ichigo. Why do ya wanna know?"

"Oh no reason I was just curious."

Thankfully she didn't look too much farther into it and just leave it be. We had finally got everything up and going and it wasn't even dark out. I told Orihime I was going to take a walk. A change of clothes was a definite must. I walked into my room and pulled some things out of my closet. I wore my yellow gypsy crochet top and a pair of short khaki shorts with some high heeled boots. I headed out on the street and walked East. I was completely unfamiliar with this town but I just hoped that I could find my way back home.

"Boy this town is pretty cool at night."

I looked around at all the pretty night lights from the outlet stores and such. I was in complete awe. All of a sudden I felt a large pair of hands grab me and pull me to the side. I felt myself being shoved up against the wall and my hands held to the wall beside me.

"Well hello there. Aren't you just a pretty little thing. How about we have some fun."

He put duct tape over my mouth and threw me to the ground. He climbed on top of me and ripped my top open exposing my bare chest. I thought quickly and kneed him where it hurt. Since he was on top of me and all. Once He was off of me I got up and ran holding my shirt together. I noticed people on the streets were giving me weird looks as if they had saw a monster. ' _This is not happening! Why me?'_ Tears flew down my face as I ran. I was completely distraught and had no clue where I was going. Just that I was running from that man.

All of a sudden I felt myself being picked up off the ground. It was then that I heard it. A great big howl. My eyes jolted open and there I saw this great big beast with a hole and a white mask. I tried to let out a big scream only to realize that my mouth was still taped shut. This thing had me by my legs so I was able to rip the tape off with my hands. I heard the thing howl again. All of a sudden I felt this newfound energy well up inside.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"

I let out a scream and next thing I knew this huge vine came up out of the ground and punctured the beast's mask. The thing threw me up in the air and I watched as he disappeared. I noticed how high I was off the ground and it was in that moment that I realized that I would never survive the fall. I closed my eyes as I realized my fate and just let myself fall. As I falled I knew that in a way this would be better. Better than running from my father. Better than not being able to fall in love. Better than not having any friends. Because he always ruined everything and everyone I ever cared about.

"This is better for everyone."

I felt the wind rush through my hair as I fell. As if I was being whisked away by the very breeze.

"Renji! The girl!"

My eyes shot open as I felt a strong pair of arms grab me. I saw long red hair and tattoos. Then I really looked at his face. Those beautiful brown eyes. When we landed on the ground I still didn't take my eyes off of his. He laid me down on the ground gently. He gave me a warm smile and wiped a bit of blood from my face.

"You alright girl you gave us quite the scare there for a second."

I just nodded my head at him unable to comprehend words. But I tried anyway.

"...Yeah...You're Renji...from class…It's me….Hannah."

Realization dawned on his eyes. He just looked down at me and for some reason I just couldn't help myself from touching him. I reached my hand up and cupped his face. It was Orihime's voice that broke my trance.

"Hannah! On my god please be okay! Soten Kisshun! I reject!"

A bright orange shield surrounded me. My hand was still on Renji's face. He gently held my hand with his own and smiles at me.

"Hang in there Hannah you're gonna be alright."

I just nodded and slowly felt myself lose consciousness. As my whole world went black the one thing I remember seeing more than anything was Renji's deep brown eyes.


End file.
